


Sundaes in the Night

by hollyblue2



Series: Writer's Choice Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Sneaking Out, ice cream date, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Dean and Cas haven't had a chance to be truly comfortable with who they are, so they sneak out for a date in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Writer's Choice Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481468
Comments: 24
Kudos: 77
Collections: Writers of Destiel Writer's Choice Bingo





	Sundaes in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Cute, fluffy little ficlet for some bingo squares!
> 
> My NaNoWriMo project isn't going how I like so I'm stopping before I get too frustrated with it, so have this instead!
> 
> Beta'd by @fangirlingtodeath513 
> 
> **Fluff Bingo 2018:** Ice cream date  
>  **Writer's Choice Bingo:** Sharing a dessert

* * *

Butterflies flutter in Castiel’s stomach as he sneaks out the front door. He closes it quietly behind him and yawns as the two hours of sleep he got catch up to him. Junior year has been hard work and trying to juggle homework and his new relationship with Dean Winchester has certainly thrown a curveball at him. 

He strategically left his bicycle locked up down the side of the house where his mom wouldn’t yell at him for not putting it in the garage. He cycles towards Dean’s house where he knows Dean will be waiting for him at 2 am. 

With his bicycle lights flashing his way down the dimly lit streets, it doesn’t take too long to reach Dean’s house. Dean’s outside already, a backpack on one shoulder and grinning as Castiel gets closer. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean whispers. The cool night air turns Dean’s breath into mist between them. 

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel smiles and leans over towards Dean to give him a kiss. It’s weird, usually, they don’t show off much in public, both of them worried about ridicule, but here at 2am, no one is around to spot them. Even the nosey neighbours are all tucked up in their beds. “Jump on the back and hold on. Steak ‘n’ Shake right? On third?” 

“That’s the one.” Castiel feels as Dean straddles the bike rack over the rear tyre and holds onto his jacket. Having Dean’s hands on him sends him all kinds of dirty thoughts that he shouldn’t be having right now. 

It’s awkward with the extra weight on the back, but Castiel navigates the short distance to the restaurant. Dean slides off the back with ease and Castiel locks his bicycle up again. Dean leans against the lampost, his leather jacket making him look like some fifties greaser, but sweet nonetheless. 

Dean reaches for Castiel’s hand, and for a moment, Castiel hesitates before taking it fully and smiling, leaning into Dean’s shoulder. The restaurant is warm inside, blasting them with heat and making Castiel’s cheeks rosy. One of the servers spots them at the door, giving them an odd look. Castiel hopes they don’t get kicked out. 

She obviously has her suspicions about them, but gathers two menus anyway.

“Table for two?” 

“Yeah, please,” Dean tells her. 

“Well, we’re empty, so take your pick and I’ll come take your order in a moment,” she says.

Before she’s even a few steps across the restaurant, Dean pulls him to one of the window booths. It’s warm and quiet, just a low tinkering of music playing. Already it feels like the best date ever. 

“So… wanna share a sundae?” Dean asks, glancing down at the menu despite the fact Castiel is sure he’s had his choice picked out for days. 

Castiel scans the menu, looking at the ice creams and spots the giant sharing sundae. “Only if it’s this one.” 

“That one it is then,” Dean agrees. 

“What can I get you boys?” the server says when she comes over. Dean gives them the order, getting two cokes as well. 

Dean looks so relaxed here, it’s a nice change to the way he is at school. Dean gets enough flak from the football team for being a cheerleader, even though the girls need him for some of the moves they do. 

Castiel’s excited for college, hoping to move away somewhere where his parents aren’t watching over his shoulder all the time and, last Castiel heard, Dean’s dream was to open an auto shop.

They chat about school for a while and before they know it one large sundae is placed between them on the bench. Dean’s eyes light up and a big grin emerges on his face. He picks up his spoon, before gesturing to Castiel. 

“I’ll be a gentleman, you can take the first spoon,” he says. 

Castiel scoffs, then laughs, but takes the moment anyway to fill his spoon with the peanut butter ice cream and a huge dollop of sweetened cream. Dean’s face morphs into shock as Castiel shoves it all into his mouth. As the ice cream hits the roof of his mouth, Castiel regrets all his decisions as brain freeze sets in. 

He squeezes his eyes closed, listening to Dean’s laughing, and ties to swallow without choking too much. 

“It’s cold,” he complains, even though he’s stating the obvious. He can see Dean is dying to retort to that, but instead, Castiel takes a spoon of cold brownie and then offers it up to Dean. 

A small blush goes to Dean’s cheeks as he takes the food off the spoon. “The brownie is good,” Dean mumbles.

The sundae goes down easily between them but Castiel thinks he might have overcompensated for how much ice cream he can eat at the time of the morning. It’s perfect though because he’s here with Dean. 

“Hey, you’ve got…” Dean comes at Castiel with a napkin and swipes at the corner of his lip. It comes away clean so Castiel smirks at Dean’s classic move. 

Instead of making Dean lean across the table, Castiel gets up and sits beside Dean, shuffling up close enough that their thighs are touching. 

Dean leans into him, body warm and calming as they quietly sip the rest of their drinks. 

“So this is what the kids sneak out for these days?” 

Castiel pulls away from Dean quickly, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Dean’s fingers lace with his subtly. 

“Oh, don’t you worry about me,” she says kindly. Dean’s hand instantly takes hold of Castiel’s properly. 

“Thanks,” Dean says and Castiel nods along. “Just needed somewhere no one was gonna see.” 

The admission makes Castiel feel ashamed that they have to hide, but it beats the bullying and the fights, and most of all it stops Castiel being taken out of Lawrence High and sent to a private school if his mom found out. She'd warned him once to stay away from  _ that Winchester boy _ , so he kept their relationship a secret. 

"Oh, boys. Well, you're welcome here whenever you like, I can promise you that. Let me get you both some coffee, how does that sound?" She smiles sweetly, and is off before either of them can respond.

Castiel snuggles back into Dean's side, pressing his nose into his neck while he has a few moments where no one is looking. 

"It feels nice," Castiel says, and he realises that he's more emotional than he thought. He sniffs and Dean holds him tighter. "To be accepted like that." 

"One day, Cas," Dean assures him. 

"You really think so?" Castiel asks, tilting his head a bit and sitting up again. He swipes a finger in a bit of the leftover cream in the sundae glass and licks it off. 

"We won't be seventeen for much longer. Your birthday is in September and mines in January, we don't have long to wait." Dean's enthusiasm is contagious and when he thinks about it, they only have the summer to go. Most of it will be spent up in New York with his eldest brother, but hopefully he can still video call Dean instead. 

The kind lady comes back with a small coffee for each of them and a discounted bill, but they both tip generously, appreciating her kindness towards them. 

Hand in hand they leave the restaurant, saying their thanks and goodbyes to the staff before mounting Cas' bicycle again. This time Dean's grip on his hips feels much warmer and he feels less like he wants to jump Dean's bones. The thought makes him laugh a little as he pulls up in front of Dean's house, slowly and quietly. 

They both get off, Castiel setting his bicycle on its stand. 

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel says as they stand under the street light. "Tonight was a good idea, even if it's like four in the morning." 

Dean laughs quietly. "I do wish it could be easier. I really like you, a lot." His voice is shaking, and Castiel knows it's taking a lot of courage for Dean to say those words. He's good at the touching and the hugging and the silent ways of being there for him. It contrasts Castiel's easiness to talk to Dean about his feelings. After all, it was Castiel who asked Dean out, but that was only after Dean had caught his eye across the room several times, had bumped into him in the hallway like some hallmark movie and helped him fix up his bike when the chain fell off and the gears failed. 

"I like you a lot too, Dean." 

Dean's hands cup Castiel's cheeks and the warmth seeps through to his face. Dean's lips come to him in a slightly uncoordinated but heated fashion. Castiel rests his hands on Dean's hips, a thumb working its way under Dean's jacket and shirt until it's stroking against bare skin. 

Dean breaks away after a minute or two, it's hard to tell when all of his attention and feelings are focussed on Dean, and they look at one another. They smile, easy and breathless. 

"I'll see you on Monday?" 

"Don't forget about the math project," Castiel reminds him gently. 

"It was going so well and you had to mention math," Dean teases. "I'll remember." 

"Goodbye, Dean." 

"See ya, Cas." 

Castiel watches a couple of extra moments as Dean shuffles down the side of his house and climbs up onto the first floor roof before disappearing. He smiles to himself again before cycling the rest of the way home. He pushes his bicycle the last hundred metres or so just in case his brakes squeak. Dean did a good job fixing his bicycle, but he's not going to take that chance. 

Stashing his bicycle back down the side of the house, he fishes his keys out of his pocket before getting to the front door. What he isn't expecting is to see his older brother Gabriel sitting on the porch. Castiel jumps, slapping a hand over his mouth to stop any noise coming out. 

Gabriel laughs. "And what's my goody two shoes little brother doing out at  _ this _ time of night?" he teases. 

Castiel doesn't have an answer aside from the truth, so he stays quiet. 

"Mom would be furious if she knew."

"Don't tell her," Castiel hisses. 

"Pfft, who do you take me for? I had my fair share of sneak outs at your age too," he says. 

"My age?" Castiel frowns and shakes his head. "You're nineteen, it wasn't like it was long ago, and you were never sneaky about it. I heard mom yell at you more than once - and that one time you came through  _ my _ window." 

Gabriel shrugs and opens the front door silently. They reach Castiel's bedroom without any lights on and he yawns. 

"Nice date?" Gabriel whispers, then adds, "Get… lucky?"

Castiel can see his eyebrows wiggling even in the darkness.

"Yes, it was nice, and that's just… I'd never tell you that!" he exasperates with disgust. "Get out my room." 

Castiel shoves him out the door playfully and gives Gabriel a smile. He's got his older brother in his corner too, maybe things won't be so bad until he reaches eighteen. He knows it won't solve everything but it will hopefully deter his mother from sending him away so hastily.

He pulls off his shirt and pants, tugging on his pyjamas instead. A small creeping blush stains his cheeks again at the memories of their evening. Dean said he  _ liked _ him. They're strong words from Dean, and he's going to remember them for a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!


End file.
